Drabbles Of The Avenger Kind
by EllenMetheringham
Summary: Just a collection of Drabbles made out of boredom. (There is an OC in here. Her name is Amelia.)
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles of the Avenger Kind** (Crack!Fic)

**Random OC will up from time to time, her name is Amelia. She's nice. (I also get distracted easily. sorry)**

Summary: Clint hanging from the gangways and shooting the screen of the guy who plays Gallagher during work hours. (Clint's POV)

It was just like any other normal – as normal it can get around the Avengers – on the Helicarrier. Bruce was in his little lab with Stark, doing whatever 'research' they could. Stark was annoying people, by people I mean Bruce. Not that he wanted Bruce to Hulk out, he would forever deny it if Bruce ever did. Be damn funny if it did happen, just to see Stark get his comeuppance. I don't have anything against the guy; he's just a bit of a jerk at times... all the time. Like ninety nine point fucking nine percent of the time.

Especially as now, I can't concentrate properly because I keep noticing one of the agents on the floor is playing Gallagher. Hasn't he got more important things to be doing? Like helping keep the world safe from Alien (Loki) invasion... There hadn't been a threat since the whole New York Battle fiasco. So SHIELD had become pretty much useless for a while.

But still Fury insisted that they come back, Fury who was still lording it over them as they 'worked'... if you could ever call it work what they were doing. With the threat of Loki gone, there was nothing to do. And Thor was away in Asgard, probably helping with some sort of punishment for Loki. The Tesseract was gone. Things were looking up for planet earth.

That bloody computer screen flashed as that agent lost another game of Gallagher. It was really starting to piss him off. With a half of the other agents on the floor being totally oblivious to this lone man playing a stupid childish game – Fury among them – while the rest looked annoyed at him. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and knocked it into place. It was just to warn him. I wasn't going to hit him. I drew the string back and smirked to myself as I let it go.

There was this magnificent display of sparks as his screen imploded with the force of the arrow hitting it. Stark wouldn't be happy. That was one of his Stark Screen things that were touch screen and as I've been told many, many times, _it's a_ _very expensive bit of kit. _Not like it mattered really. It doesn't stop a man from playing Gallagher. Looking down on the floor, I swear I saw Fury twitch. That cannot be good. Right?

"HAWKEYE!" Oh, shit. Think it's time for me to get out of here.

* * *

Summary: Thor vs. Loki prank war is not permitted, Thor's hair is still green and Loki's wearing one of Stark's tee-shirts because his clothes shrunk. That and it never ends well. (Amelia's POV)

"LOKI!" Thor's voice thunders around the Avengers Tower. Loki, who was drinking coffee, stiffened in his seat and glanced nervously over to Tony, who in turn shrugged sightly and wandered off towards the bar area. Thor burst through the door, looking enraged. And too be quite honest, I couldn't blame him. But I still nearly fell off my stool for laughing. Cue a murderous look off Thor. See, I was laughing because his once (quite nice) blonde hair was now _bright green_. He pointed the Mjolnir at me directly, "I shall deal with you in a moment. First, I deal with Loki." That stopped me from laughing. The wrath of Thor is something I don't need on a school night.

I watched while I ate my corn flakes as it escalated. And, well, did it escalate - quite quickly as well. It turned from; 'Brother, lets stop this' to a full on screaming match between the two cosmic brothers. I should explain how this all started... Technically, it was probably my fault... or Tony's. Probably mine. See, I was in the middle of a prank war with God knows who, I've had one with nearly everybody now, just not Natasha; I actually do value my life. Loki asked about prank wars, well, kind of demanded that I explain what one was. Me being me I opened my mouth and said; _you're the God of Mischief._ _I thought you invented prank wars. _

Well, fuck. Apparently, he didn't.

So, anyway, I explained. Loki grinned this like 'I have an idea' grin and it started. At first it was harmless stuff... Loki took Thor's clothes while he was showering. Not that Thor actually minded. He just wandered around naked as the day he was born. Not that any of us really minded. Well, Pepper, Natasha and I. Thor naked is something that not a lot of people would mind looking at. The man has excellent... well anyway. So Thor figured out who did it, and retaliated. Not in the way we all thought he would; everyone thought that he would go ballistic at Loki. He just pranked back. _  
_

No one really kind of minded, their pranks hadn't spread into anyone else's lives. Unless, like one time, it involves Pop-Tarts. Then it just involves everyone.

The pranking went on for around a month. Just little things. Then Loki got over ambitious after Thor shrunk his clothes.

And here we are now. Loki and Thor, screaming match about green hair and clothes.

To be fair, I probably shouldn't have told Loki about prank wars really.

* * *

**Drabble should not be fun to write. Have two. Do I do more? -Ellen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabbles of the Avenger Kind II**

Summary: It may look like a great idea at the time but, eating the last pop-tart to get on Thor's nerves _isn't the best way, it's the quickest though. _And stupid idea's happen; stupid idea's like grabbing the Mjolnir as it goes past. (Amelia's POV)

Biting into the last pop-tart would be a luxury to be short lived. Yep, just as I imagined, amazing. Simply because it was the last one. But as I scoffed the last bit, Thor came into the kitchen area. Not good. That's very not good indeed. I quickly wiped my mouth on my jumper sleeves and dusted what crumbs were left away onto the floor. Thor really didn't need to know that I'd eaten _his _pop-tarts. I exited quickly, grinning to the Thunder God as I left, knowing that in less than twenty seconds I'll probably be dead. He grinned back, the man is like the walking definition of cheeriness. Most of the time.

I waited in the hallway area just off from the kitchen. Holding my breath so I could hear him going through the cupboards in search of his beloved pop-tarts. Listening to him slowly get angrier and angrier at the fact that he couldn't find any. I shouldn't be giggling to my self about this impromptu prank. It isn't even that funny. At all. It's down right diabolical that a Thunder God like Thor should go with out his pop-tarts.

Who the hell am I kidding? This is priceless! It's actually hilarious!

Listening to Thor get angry was funny. It wasn't like Hulk angry. But there was one element of Thor's anger that I had forgotten about. The Mjolnir. That's when I realised that it was too late. With Thor in the kitchen, and the Thunder Hammer coming in from the other direction. I was utterly, totally and absolutely fucked. And trapped.

Now, I've been told many times before, and I know it myself, but it might not be evident at this point but I have a bit of a Death Wish. You've gotta though right, working and living with the Avengers. Yep, it's the definition of a death wish. As I heard the Mjolnir whirring closer in the air the idea that I got was one of the stupidest, as well as one of the best, in my lifetime. Definitely Tony worthy, he would have agreed with the plan.

There was this electrical buzzing in the air. That meant the Mjolnir was close by. I grinned to myself. This was so stupid it had to work. At that second the celestial hammer crashed around the corner. And all of a sudden it's time for my stupid to shine! It was rapidly getting closer. I switched my stance out for something a little more appropriate for trying to catch the hammer - that was the plan. To catch the hammer. There was no way on earth that this could work. My little closed world mind had never have thought that I could be killed by this plan. To me it was just a bit of fun.

As it went past, I wrapped my hands around the handle and shouted in triumph. Success! It only took a millisecond to realize that the hammer wasn't slowing down. Anyone would have thought that it would have; especially with a puny human attached to it. A full second later, I was picked up off the ground and I was flying down the rest of the corridor. It took me two seconds to realize I was actually was at that point I crashed through a wall. Shit, Tony's gonna kill me. I'm wrecking the place.

Two seconds later, I blacked out.

I woke up four hours later. In hospital.

Let's just say, I'm banned from going near the Mjolnir.

* * *

Summary: Leaving a phone lying about is just asking for trouble. (Tony's POV)

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

It's been doing that on and off for the last hour, I'm surprised that Amelia hasn't come and looked for it yet. Unless she's working off her iPod or something. But it's just lying there. It's like she's actually asking for it to be hacked. Is she crazy? Am I actually asking that question? She is crazy. One look into her phone wouldn't hurt. Would it? It's just an apple iPhone. It's not like it's a Nokia, or anything. Nokia's and JARVIS don't get along. What if she's texting a boy? What if the boy is texting her now? It buzzes again.

_That is it! _

I pick it up and weigh it in my hand. Not as light as a Stark Phone. I unlock it, the screen lights up. Apparently, I need a code. I glance at the name on the screen. It's a boys name. _Jamie. _Don't over react, Stark. She's not even your kid! Amelia can handle herself. It buzzes again, a little dialogue box flashes on the screen.

_Thanks for the other night, it was amazing xx_

I'm over reacting. That could mean anything but what it would mean to you. For all I know, this could be one of Loki's pranks or even one of Amelia's. But this is her phone. JARVIS was already on breaking the code. It didn't take long for the Brit voiced AI to crack it. The screen got slightly brighter as it unlocked fully. I half smiled at the background; it was of all of The Avengers in full armor. Steve as Captain America, myself as the Iron Man, Thor and Loki, Amelia, Natasha and Clint, Fury looking furious, Maria and Bruce. Loki would say something negative about sentiment, but I thought it was quite sweet. I shook the thought clear as I went looking for _Jamie_'s text messages.

_Studying my ass. _

I've used that excuse way too many times in my life.

"AMELIA GEORGE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Oh, shit... When did I turn into a father?

* * *

**More? or should I just stop? **

**Ellen x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabbles of the Avenger Kind III**

Summary: Hug the Hulk day is an annual thing. (Amelia's POV)

It was unofficial Hug the Hulk day. Everyone except Banner knew this, of course. He would freak out, so it was best just to start of slow. Just a couple of hugs. It was my idea; one of the better ones I must admit too. Bruce always gave the best hugs, after Thor. Bruce's hugs were always gentle and comfortable, the very essence of Bruce. We - the Avengers and I - are slowly trying to get him to calm down so he isn't always on the verge of turning into the other guy. I've never had to experience Bruce when he's green. Don't really want to either.

I could smell coffee being brewed, it was a Sunday so no one would be up before a totally civil time. Which wasn't before at least 11 AM. But someone was up and making coffee, _niiiice coffee_. With a sigh, I pull myself from my bed - _warm, comfortable bed _- and make my way out to the kitchen area, pretending to be a zombie. It was exactly how I was feeling, like a zombie. Sunday morning blues as everyone else called them, I was just tired and in need for coffee. I sat down at the breakfast bar next to a tired Bruce. It had been a long week for both of us, him from saving the world every couple of days and me from endless work from school. This was the first time I'd had off in three weeks.

"Mornin'." I mumbled tiredly, leaning against the bar, absolutely shattered. Bruce rubbed my back gently, all while reading the morning newspaper. I glanced at it, The Avengers were plastered over the front. _Friends or Foes _was the head line splashed across the front of the New York Chronical. I wasn't sure if I could say that they were both; I live with them. Can't even talk to a boy with out having my head bitten off. I huffed another sigh and Bruce looked at me with a look of slight annoyance. "Sorry. Is there any of that coffee left?" I asked as he took a sip of his coffee. He nodded silently to the coffee maker with the dark liquid in side.

I gave Bruce a quick hug, while he wasn't expecting it. He didn't react badly, nor did he react well. He just turned the page on his newspaper. That was the first hug down, about another fifteen to go.

"Amy," Bruce says as he looks over the top of his newspaper at me and I've gone to get my coffee. I look up and smile. "I haven't not noticed the date."

Hug the Hulk day, it's an annual thing, and he knows it. I grinned and put my coffee down on the table before rushing back and getting a proper Bruce hug off him.

* * *

**Sorry, it's only one today. :/ I'm not very good at keeping up with my ideas at the moment. Sorry again. Also writing a little one-shot/proper fan-fic to introduce Amelia properly. - Ellen x :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabbles of the Avenger Kind 4**

Summary: "I'm not eating that, Schwarma anyone?" (Tony's POV)

There was this ungodly smell coming from the kitchen. With a tumbler of whiskey in hand, I made my way to the kitchen to see both Bruce and the Cap standing at the oven looking at it as smoke poured from the door and fortunately into the vent above. I watched the two of them bicker about who had actually put the now rather charred looking pizza in the oven. Well, it looked like it had been a pizza once, there were bits of pineapple and pepperoni on it. Only one person here eats pineapple and pepperoni pizza. But I'm not going to get that person into trouble as that person is actually fast asleep, for the first time in such a long time.

"I'm not eating that, so who's up for Schwarma?" I asked smiling, knowing that the certain person needed a few hours peace. Bruce and Steve looked between each other and nodded as Steve threw the charred remains of the pizza into the bin and grabbed his coat.

* * *

Summary: No science experiments allowed in the kitchen. One of Bruce's still lives under the fridge and JARVIS is still trying to kill it. (Amelia's POV)

Thor swears blind that something ran over his foot when he was making a midnight meal, annoyingly without me. Anyway. He went to Tony saying that there was a rodent in the building. Tony went to JARVIS, who confirmed there was '_something_' in the building. Never said what. Just an ominous '_something_'. Apparently, according to the AI, there's been '_something_' in the building for some weeks. The look of anger on Tony's face was just priceless. I nearly burst out laughing until I realised that it was some sort of health hazard to have a '_something_' running around the tower.

"I have data on the experiment," JARVIS says. Tony looks up, looking between me and Thor. The anger gone for a second before it comes back.

"Banner! I'm gonna kill you if you don't catch your experiment!" He shouts as he pushes past both me and the bewildered thunder god.

* * *

Summary: Even if it looks like a good idea at the time... gluing glitter to Loki's helmet is not a good idea. (Amelia's POV [sorry])

This had to be a stupid idea. It was only revenge for Loki taking and hiding my laptop. It's not like I actually _need _my laptop, it's got all my revision and all my pictures on. I couldn't let him get away with that. And, that's why I'm sat here in Loki's room, his helmet out in front of me and glitter and glue in my hands. When he see's this he's gonna flip. Once I can't get any more glitter on the 'antlers' as like everyone calls them, I dust my hands off over the rest of it and slip out of his room unnoticed back to my own. Giggling all the way.

When Loki came out wearing it two hours later. Tony full on belly laughed.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the nick name Reindeer Games!"

* * *

**Some short and funny ones for you. Sorry - Ellen x**


End file.
